Ill Changes
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY! Inuyasha, his kids, Sesshoumaru, and his kids, all fall ill. But demons and hanyous aren't supposed to get sick! Yet soon, the illness lures them to two strange demons, who have a weird connection with an old enemy...
1. Dont Feel Good

A/N: PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR WRITING SO MUCH! I wanted this to be a one shot but then that would be way too long, so it a continuous story! Be happy people! ENJOY!

Illnesses

Kagome was in the kitchen of her hut and was planning on going to the market in the village with Sango. Her own little family was still sleeping, how strange?

Yup her two little hanyou pups plus her mate were still sleeping upstairs. Her youngest one, Inuki, was always the first one up. She would go to their room and start jumping on their bed. Inuyasha would then pick her up and go downstairs for breakfast.

And that has not happened today.

Kagome set the thought aside and got everything ready. Maybe they were tired, they were up so late yesterday. why wouldn't they be?

Writing a note and not risking the chance of her mate not letting her go, Kagome went out the door and headed to Sango's hut, which was right down a dirt path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was in the master bedroom, still lying in the bed. He felt that something was wrong. He didn't feel like getting up, much less be awake, and his head hurt like hell.

Something was going on and he was going to find out.

But his train of thoughts were cut loose when his two little daughters came into the room.

The two were like his reflection, both had gotten his silver hair, ears, and golden eyes, but Kagome's personality. They looked just as drowsy as him though.

They got into the bed with him and snuggled up. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his daughters, trying to offer some comfort. The oldest one by two years, Keitara, was the first one to speak up.

"Daddy, I dont feel so good." said his five year old daughter.

"Me neither, I cant smell anything." Inuki quietly agreed. This worried Inuyasha even more. Their noses were everything to them, but now that he thinks about it, he cant smell anything either.

"What do you feel?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"-yawns- dont feel like doing anything, head hurts." Keitara said.

Inuyasha felt both his daughters' foreheads.

Warm.

Then he felt his forehead.

Warm.

It seemed like his daughters were going through the same thing he was going through.

Sitting up with his two pups still latched on him, Inuyasha carefully got out of bed in search of Kagome. He wobbled a little but then got used to walking.

Oh yeah something was definately wrong.

None of his senses were working so he had to deal with the ones he had right now.

"Do you know where your mother went?" he asked his pups. They both shook their heads. He sighed.

Heading down stairs, Inuyasha went into the kithen and found a note on the western style table he had built. The note read,

Dear Inuyasha, I have gone to the market with Sango so dont worry. Sorry that I didn't wake you up and didn't make any food, please dont get mad.Take care of your self and the pups, I'll be back soon!  
-Kagome P.S.- If you need anything, go over to Miroku and Sango's hut.

Inuyasha growled and crumbled up the note. Just his luck for her to go to the market when they had two sick pups and himself here!

Seeing their father's irritated expression, the girls decided to ask about it. After all, their father is very open with them.

"Daddy, what did the note say?" asked Inuki sweetly but quietly as to not worsen her head ache.

Inuyasha looked down to the innocent faces of his pups and calmed down. Their only option now was to go over to Miroku's for help, as much as he hated it.

"Your mother's at the market with aunt Sango and wont be back for a long while." Inuyasha said.

"Where's Shippo?" asked Keitara.

"I really dont know. Come on we're going to uncle Miroku's." Inuyasha sighed and carried his daughters back up the stairs and into their rooms to help them change and to get his red haori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they all were changed, Inuyasha carried his pups and ran towards Miroku's hut. He felt dizzy though, and that was not a good sign.

When they reached the big hut, Inuyasha settled his pups on the ground and they walked inside to see Miroku with his three kids eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Good morning Uncle Inuyasha, Keitara, and Inuki!" Miroku's children, Tsuki, Sao, and Kohaku in honor of Sango's brother, greeted enthusiastically.

"Morning." the three hanyous replied not too enuthsiastically.

"So Inuyasha I see you heard that our wives had gone to the market." Miroku smirked knowing that the hanyou came for some food. But something else caught his attention, the hanyou, no the three hanyous that entered his home looked very ill.

"Shut it monk...I need some food to feed my pups...I cant go hunt and leave them alone." Inuyasha said. Now something was really wrong because he was trying to catch his breath. Miroku's hut wasn't that far from his and he was never tired before. And now he was!

Inuyasha let go of his daughters, who at first stumbled without the hold of their father, but then got hold of their composure and went towards the kitchen.

"Are you feeling alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked very concerned for his friend. When his pups passed by, he felt their forehead and noticed that they were very warm.

"Feh, Im fine." Inuyasha replied not wanting to show weakness.

"Your children however are not. They are way too warm. I thought hanyou's dont get sick?" Miroku said now very concerned. He stood up and went over to the oldest hanyou in the room, felt his forehead much to the hanyou's dislike, and recieved the same thing.

Way too warm for his liking.

"They dont."

"And your not fine either." Miroku said.

"You shouldn't be up and about, Lady Kagome would kill you."

"Im fine but I cant take care of two sick pups by myself without any food." Inuyasha admitted. He could be stubborn about himself but for the well being of his pups or mate he'll do anything.

"Admit it, your not fine! You could and will get a fever if you dont take care of yourself!" Miroku scolded, angry with the behavior of his ill friend.

Inuyasha growled and didn't press the matter. Instead, he ignored the monk and went to help his pups get their food.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled after him. Damn that stubborn hanyou. He sighed in frustration when he didn't get an answer.

Why was their group so stubborn. After years of dealing with a stubborn demon exterminator, a stubborn miko, a stubborn kitsune, and a stubborn hanyou, he should know how to make them submit. But no, he didn't know anything at all!

"Is everything ok papa?" his eldest son, Kohaku, asked the angered monk. He looked up and put up a smile.

"Nothing serious, but keep an eye out for your cousins and unlce. I think they are sick." Miroku whispered.

He would of thought that the hanyou would retort at that since he had enhansed hearing but Miroku didn't hear anything.

That was strange.

But he shrugged it off for being too irritated to reply.

Soon, Inuyasha, Keitara, and Inuki fianlly came into the dining room and sat down with the rest of the friends.

But something was strange.

Once the hanyous actually prepared to eat their food, a wave of nausea came over them and they instantly pushed their food away. No matter what kind of food, the three never ever did that.

"Daddy, I dont want to eat right now, I feel sick." Keitara said. Inuki nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean." Inuyasha said and paled.

"Now I know that something's very wrong. You guys never turn away food, not even this nice fluffy white rice." Miroku said worry in his voice. The hanyous looked up and paled more than before. Even the mention of food got them sick.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha started.

"Please..." Keitara took over.

"Shut up..." Inuki finished. The three swore that they were going to puke.

Miroku blinked.

His mistake.

"You three should be in bed," Miroku said, "I highly recomend you and your pups stay in the guest room."

"Feh, I already told you Im fine, I just...feel like eating ramen!" Inuyasha covered.

"Do you know where Shippo went?"

"He went to take Kirara to Koraru for a visit. And I think he has taken a liking to that girl even if he says she's airheaded." Miroku smiled pervetedly. Inuyasha sighed and settled to go home and tend to his pups.

"Inuyasha...you'll regret this." Miroku warned. Inuyasha just ignored him.

He picked up his two pale daughters and said his good bye to the monk before slowly walking off to his hut. He felt way too dizzy and tired to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking towards the house, the three hanyous had that wave of nausea again. But this time it was stronger.

They really should of stayed at Miroku's.

"Daddy, I really do not feel good." Inuki whined. Her head hurt, she was tired, and now she felt like throwing up.

Baddly.

Inuyasha noticing his daughter's distress and feeling that he himself would wretch, quickened his pace to the hut.

But he knew he wasn't going to get there in time.

"Oh god..." Inuyasha whispered and ran towards some bushes and spilled last nights dinner out of his stomach. His daughters did the same too, feeling sicker than ever.

Finally when they felt that it was over, Inuyasha picked his pups up again and walked to the hut. He wanted to get there quick so he put aside his own ill feelings and concentrated on his pups. They needed him now since their mother wasn't going to be home in about...5 hours.

When they got to their hut, Inuyasha placed his daughters on their beds and put a wet and cold cloth on their foreheads. Unfortunately, the monk was right. They all had a fever now, even himself.

Despite being so dizzy, Inuyasha kept going back and forth to make sure his pups were alright. He had to stop himself from falling asleep though and concentrate at the task at hand. But he knew that he would not be able to stay awake for much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Sesshoumaru's castle, Rin was running down the hallways worridly. Both her pups were sick, and despite his objections, she knew her mate was too.

What was going on?

Hanyous dont get sick and much less Full blooded demons!

When she reached the room of her pups, she saw them on their beds trying in vain to stay awake and be strong like their father.

Even though that wasn't working.

"Konan, Tsuki, please rest, you need it now since you both have a fever." Rin pleaded with her two silver haired and golden eyed pups. Must be a family trait to have silver hair and golden eyes.

"No mother, I have to be strong like father." Konan replied. Rin sighed.

Why did her oldest pup have to be so stubborn like her mate?

"This Tsuki will not give in to such an illness." Tsuki said, holding her aching head. Rin sighed again.

Yup, both her pups turned out like her mate.

"Then I will get your father so that he will put you to rest. Your going to get sicker if you push yourselves." Rin said and left again to the throne room.

Well, her mate didn't want to rest either.

When she got to the throne room, Rin saw her mate reading some important scrolls belonging to his father. But she could tell that even he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Sesshoumaru." he looked up and saw his mate with her arms crossed, a serious expression on her face.

"This Sesshoumaru will not rest. He is not weak." Sesshoumaru replied for the millionth time this day, and then noticed his mate's very frustrated sigh.

"Fine but could you please put your pups to rest! Apparently, they got your stubborness." Rin sighed.

Sesshoumaru stood up and followed her to their pups' room, where two drowsy and very sick pups layed.

When they saw their father enter the room, Konan and Tsuki immediately layed still and gave their father the respect he wanted.

"Pups, if you wish to be well you will rest and not give your mother a rough time. I do not want to come here again for your disrespect, understand." Sesshoumaru demanded. The two nodded and gave into the much needed rest.

Rin stood surprised at the simple command. They listen to him when they're sick, huh.

"Why cant I do that." she mumbled under her breath. Sesshoumaru ignored it and turned to go back to the throne room.

"Sesshoumaru, Im going to go over to Inuyasha and Kagome to see if they know anything about this, and dont try to stop me!" Rin said seeing that her mate was going to say something. He shut his mouth.

"Take care of the pups ok. And please mate, dont push yourself." Rin said wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll try, but I dont promise anything." Sesshoumaru replied. Rin smiled and then went to get Ah-Un to go to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was currently on his bed, his two little daughters cuddled up on him.

One grabbing on to his hand for dear life and the other contented with having his arm wrapped around her.

He had moved them to his bed to make it easier for himself, and so that he could get some rest too. They were sleeping, but mumbling in their sleep. And Inuyasha just couldn't find the heart to fall asleep.

Not to mention that the room was spinning.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling him and his mate.

Getting out of bed slowly and carefully as to not wake up his pups, but doing so anyways, Inuyasha stumbled to the door. His pups, watched weakly, yet decided to follow their father no matter what. The two got out of bed, stumbled like their father, and went down the stairs after the older hanyou.

When Inuyasha finally got sownstairs, using the wall to keep him from falling over in the spinning room, Inuyasha saw that Rin was the one calling him. He noticed that his daughters had followed him out of bed and were now grabbing onto both his legs.

"Inuyasha! Thank good- Oh no you look just as sick as Sesshoumaru, or even worse!" Rin said now getting very worried and suspicsious.

Her pups and mate were sick.

Inuyasha and his pups were sick.

Could all this be linked?

"Feh, I'm fine, nothing to get worried about. It's just the pups." Inuyasha said weakly. The room was spinning faster, he cant hold on much longer.

"What do you mean Im fine! Your flushed, you cant stand straight, and I bet you have a fever! Your worse than your pups!" Rin protested.

"I thought you were supposed to be a loving and cheery girl Rin." Inuyasha said and chuckled briefly.

"I still am, just that my family is more important now and I have to take action. This is what I get for mating such a stubborn demon, having equally stubborn hanyou pups, and now I have to deal with a stubborn hanyou brother in law! Why are the gods against me today!" Rin sighed.

The two little girls that were grabbing on to their daddy's leg blinked a couple of times at their auntie Rin's outburst. She must be having a really bad day.

"Did you say that Sesshoumaru and your pups were sick?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Rin nodded, still frustrated.

"Go upstairs Inuyasha, rest with your pups. I'll do what I can here." Rin sighed and went to the kitchen.

Inuyasha growled, barely, and started to go further into the living room after Rin.

"I said I was fine!" he yelled.

But clearly he wasn't.

And what happened next showed it.

A/N: Oh cliffie. Im so bad. Dont feel like talking, read my other fics, blah blah blah, AND REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY KOROSUA! Dont ask but Review!

XxX A Conversation We Hope To Never Hear...I hope it's we...XxX

Between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha: "You know Sess, I think Im going to let Kouga have Kagome. I mean he is better than me, and so are you, and I think I have the hotts for Kanna. She is so silent but powerful, like with that soul sucking mirror and all..."

Sesshouamru: "I so like have to agree with you brother. Naraku is so powerful. I will have to let him suck my body the next time I see him. You know what, I dont want to be a full demon anymore. Im going to change into a human."

Inuyasha: "Really? Me too!"

Sesshouamru: "But Im going to miss my fluffy. It's so cute and sexy, dont you think Yash?"

Inuyasha: "Oh yeah, and my ears, ah man. Whatever I think im going to go paint my nails."

Sesshoumaru: "I'll join you!"

There you have it. I felt like writing that. PLEASE DONT KILL ME SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!

:the said demons flex claws:

WELL SEE YOU, IM GONNA BE DEAD SOON!

:runs for her life while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha follow close behind: 


	2. They What!

A/N: Ok I want to clear something here. This took me a lot of time to calculate so you better appreciate it. Alright, Im doing the ages of the characters in this story. They are from the time the whole jewel thing started, or for the pups case, when they were born, until right now, ok?

IMPORTANT!

...Miroku- 30.  
...Sango- 29.  
...Inuyasha (not adding the 50 yrs.)- 29.  
...Kagome- 28.  
...Rin- 22.  
...Sesshoumaru- ? but Ima say around 150...give or take.  
...Keitara- 5.  
...Inukira (Inuki)- 3.  
...Kohaku (not Sango's brother)- 8.  
...Sao- 6.  
...Tsuki- 4.  
...Konan- 7.  
...Satsuki (Rin's Tsuki)- 4...

Inuyasha gave Sango and Miroku two rings that will enable them to age just like him and Kagome. So even though their ages are...older, they look the same age ever since they defeated Naraku. And Rin looks like a 16 year old...

ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

Ill Changes

"DADDY!"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" yelled Kagome as she burst through the already opened door.

She sensed something was very wrong and hurried back to her home to check on everything. She stopped by Miroku and Sango's hut to see a very concerned Miroku about to go and check on the hanyous. He said that the three were very sick, and this only caused Kagome to run.

Run like her life depended on it to her family.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA!" yelled a second guest, Sango. She was worried when Kagome suddnely wanted to go home, and that desprate look in her eye showed that something bad was happening.

"OH NO IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!" Yup, another guest, Miroku. He ran after Kagome when she looked terrified, and after his wife. He knew he should of made the hanyou stay in his hut.

"I'm gone for a half a day and this is what happens!" great another guest, Shippo. He came at about the same time Kagome showed up, and decided to get a ride with the monk to see what was going on. He did not like the way everyone was acting.

Inuyasha was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He fell just when he was about to grab onto something, and the fever, lack of rest, and food, caught up to him. Not to mention that spinning room...

"Rin please tell me what's going on!" Kagome cried going over to her mate. The pups were already there and were trying in vain to wake him up.

But there was no response.

"I...I dont know. Sesshoumaru and my pups were sick, so I came to your place to see if you knew anything about it, and here I see that Inuyasha and your pups are sick too, and when I'm about to make them some soup, Inuyasha passed out! I...I..." Rin was almost in shock. Why her?

Why her!

"I'll bring him up to his room. Sango, make those herbs that wake up the unconscious. Rin, you could resume making the soup." Miroku ordered and Sango & Rin nodded.

Picking up the hanyou, Miroku went up the stairs followed by a worried mate, crying pups, and a confused Shippo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru was currently walking towards his pups' current room to check on them. The room was really not their room for they have their seperate rooms, but to make it easier for everyone, they were moved into the same room.

They were sleeping, finally, and he kept going every 10 minutes to make sure they were alright and to rewet the wet clothes on their foreheads.

You can't trust healers to do the right thing anymore...not like last time...

Just when he was about to open the door, Sesshoumaru was hit with dizziness. It was very strange to him, he never felt this way before for being the most tolerable demon on Earth.

But this dizziness...

Even over powered him...

Sesshoumaru finally entered the room to see his pups tossing and turning. He could tell that the fever was not breaking at all, no matter what herbs you give them.

'Just when I need my mate, she's not here.' he thought.

There was nothing he could do for the pups or himself, so he just went to his room across the hall and fell into a deep sleep, one he had never had in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku had finally brought Inuyasha to his bed to rest. His pups layed next to the hanyou, not wanting to ever leave their father's side. Kagome was a nervous wreck, trying to help her family in any way possible.

But there was nothing she could do.

And Shippo...

...was very, very confused about everything!

Sango came up with the herbs and placed it under Inuyasha's nose. His sensitive nose would be able to pick it up, and he should bolt right up wondering what the hell was that stench.

But nothing happened.

"He's not waking up! He didn't even stirr!" Shippo said.

He jumped onto the hanyou's head and started to rubb his ears. Inuyasha absolutely hated it when someone other than his mate or pups touched his ears and even if he was unconscious, he would wake up.

But nothing happened.

His eas didn't even twitch.

"Something's very wrong with him. and it seems Keitara and Inukira have it too." Miroku observed watching the two now unconscious pups.

"Oh great." Kagome sighed.

"And what's even worse, the fever's not breaking at all." Sango added.

"Your not making me feel any better guys." Kagome groaned, stroking her mate's long silver and white locks.

Soon, Rin came into the room with a few bowls of soup. She saw that everyone was feeling down, and the cause of that were the three sick hanyous in the room.

That were unconscious.

"Well, here you go guys. I feel that my mate isn't feeling any better himself so I have to get going. If anything goes wrong, you know where the castle is." Rin said and put the bowls of soup down near Sango.

"Thank you Rin. Thank god you made Sesshoumaru build a castle near us." Kagome said.

"Hey, I knew it would come in handy." Rin winked and bounded down the stairs to Ah-Un, leaving three frustrated humans, and one frustrated and confused kitsune to deal with three sick hanyous that would not wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Rin got to the castle, she put Ah-Un in the stable and ran up the castle steps. She quickly greeted the servants and the guards, and then started to look for Jaken.

"JAKEN!" she yelled knowing full well that it would anger her mate.

But nothing happened.

NOTHING HAPPENS!

"What do you want Rin." the lazy old fart came into the room she was in.

"Have you even dared to check on Lord Sesshoumaru and my pups?" Rin gritted her teeth at the toad's expression.

"Uhhh, I heard him going to the brat's room every...10 minutes...and...ummmm...now I think I heard him going into his room." Jaken nervously said seeing that the human girl infront of him was going to explode.

Her aurora grew ten fold.

"Alright JAKEN, I'll make sure Lord Sesshoumaru hears of this. What good of a retainer are you if you dont even check on the wellfare of your lord's health and of his pups? And dont you dare call MY pups brats ya old fart!" Rin yelled angrily and ran up the stairs to her pups' room.

"Did I miss something?" Jaken asked himself continuing what he was doing.

Yelling at servants to make his room more comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Inuyasha and Kagome's hut, three humans and a kitsune sat worried sick. The three hanyous haven't woken up and were now starting to toss and turn, as if they were fighting something that wasn't the fever.

"What in the world is going on!" yelled a very frustrated, concerned, about to cry mate.

"Hmmm, this is very strange. And Rin did say that Sesshoumaru and his pups were also sick." Miroku said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"So what does that mean?" Sango asked.

"It means that maybe anyone with the blood of InuTaisho would have gotten sick. I know for a fact that dog demons rarely got sick. maybe they never did. It would either be by poisin or in Inuyasha's case, stress in a battle." Miroku explained his suspiscions.

"But we haven't fought anyone in days." Shippo objected.

"Presicley. Leading to my theory." Miroku replied.

"Wait a minute! Since I'm Inuyasha's mate, and I have some of his blood in me , wouldn't have I gotten sick?" Kagome said remembering the night they mated.

But you couldn't dwell on that sweet memory right now.

"I guess you dont have enough of it. Maybe they had to be demon to get affected." Miroku said.

"Maybe...hey Miroku, who did we leave the kids with?" Sango remembered now.

Miroku looked thoughful for a moment before remembering.

"Kirara. Why?" he asked.

"Remember what happened last time we left them with Kirara!" Sango yelled.

Last time they left them with Kirara, Sao and Tsuki ended up tied up and Kirara was distracted with catnip from Kagome's era. And Kohaku was going to do more "experiments" with his brother and sister.

"Oh...uhhh...I'll go my dear Sango. Fear not for I will take good care of them!" Miroku said, glanced at the tossing and turning hanyous, and bounded out the room, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo sweatdropping.

"Kagome dont you have something from your time that would reduce the fever?" asked Sango remembering that Kagome brought many medicines from her time.

"Saddly, they finished. I used it all up when that virus plagued the village." Kagome sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing else we could do but hope that nothing goes wrong." Sango replied bowing her head.

'Please get better guys, I need you.' Kagome thought desperately, now scratching her pups' ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dream State XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and the others felt themselves awaken in a dark place. It seemed like they were floating in thin air because nothing was under them but black. They looked around and finally noticed the other's presence.

"Why am I having a dream with you guys in it?" asked Inuyasha very confused. He glanced at his pups, his brother and his pups to see their confused faces.

No answer to that question.

"I doubt we're dreaming." Sesshoumaru finally said after a moment of silence.

"Father, in here I still feel pain and drowsiness." Konan observed alsomts falling asleep.

"And I have a weird feeling in my stomach now, like if something's going to happen." Keitara added.

"I have that too!" Inuki piped up weakly.

Inuyasha was about to respond but was cut off when suddenly a voice spoke to them and a lulling sound started to play. It felt as if they were slowly loosing themselves in the black.

"I will get my revenge, but for that I need you to come to me. Go to my lair in the Southern Eastern Mountains, and get rid of anything that gets in your way..." a deep voice said.

"Now awaken!"

None of the dog demons could speak, for they couldn't find their voices. They felt themsleves wake up, and before their vison was covered with all black, they saw the concerned yet relieved faces of their mates.

But then fear...

A/N: It has started people! I know I should be updating Love Never Dies and Time Goes By but I cannot find inspiration. But fear not! Love Never Dies will be posted before the end of next week!

XxX A Conversation We Never Hope To Hear XxX

Between Inuyasha and Miroku!

Miroku: "sigh, I give up! I dont care about my wind tunnel anymore! Not like we could be the great Naraku! He is so strong!"

Inuyasha: "I need to get a new cover for my Tetsusaiga."

Miroku: "I mean, I love my wind tunnel, it reminds me everyday of Naraku! Praise Naraku!"

Inuyasha" The Pink or Yellow? No maybe the Orange."

Miorku: "Are you listening!"

Inuyasha: "No I think the Yellow is better. AHH THE WHITE ONE!"

Miroku: "I suggest Lilac."

Inuyasha: "Good idea."

Well there you have it! Completely retarded by the retarded author! SEE YA GUYS! AHHHHH DONT KILL ME!

Miroku: "WIND TUNNEL!"

Inuyasha: "WIND SCAR!"

ME: "NOOOO! BOKURYUUHA!"

DONT ASK! 


	3. Possessed

**Ill Changes 3**

_...Last Chapter..._

Inuyasha and the others felt themselves awaken in a dark place. It seemed like they were floating in thin air because nothing was under them but black. They looked around and finally noticed the other's presence.

"Why am I having a dream with you guys in it?" asked Inuyasha very confused. He glanced at his pups, his brother and his pups to see their confused faces.

No answer to that question.

"I doubt we're dreaming." Sesshoumaru finally said after a moment of silence.

"Father, in here I still feel pain and drowsiness." Konan observed alsomts falling asleep.

"And I have a weird feeling in my stomach now, like if something's going to happen." Keitara added.

"I have that too!" Inuki piped up weakly.

Inuyasha was about to respond but was cut off when suddenly a voice spoke to them and a lulling sound started to play. It felt as if they were slowly loosing themselves in the black.

"I will get my revenge, but for that I need you to come to me. Go to my lair in the Southern Eastern Mountains, and get rid of anything that gets in your way..." a deep voice said.

"Now awaken!"

None of the dog demons could speak, for they couldn't find their voices. They felt themsleves wake up, and before their vison was covered with all black, they saw the concerned yet relieved faces of their mates.

But then fear...

_...This Chapter..._

Kagome and Sango were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Inuyasha and the pups. And it wasn't _just_ a sickness, they now realized, for Sesshoumaru and his pups were ill as well. Now what were the odds of that happening? Probably next to zero and a negative one billion.

Actually, they could understand the pups getting sick. They were young and still vulnerable to human illnesses. But two grown demons! Heck no.

"Are you sure there's nothing else to do with them?" A very concerned Kagome asked Sango for the umpteenth time. Sango sighed and shook her head, Kagome sighing after her.

"Dont worry you guys, they'll be alright. We just have to be patient." Shippo said from his spot on the floor. Over the years, Shippo had grone a bit. He now stood up to Kagome's knee, which wasn't much for his age, but a very good progress. Not to mention that the kit had also grone in mind, which got on Inuyasha's nerves most of the time.

"When did you get so philosophical, Shippo? _"We just have to be patient." _Like you've ever been patient before." Shippo crossed his arms at Sango's statement and just stayed silent. He was dying to say something, but it wasn't the moment to bring up what he wanted to say.

"_-sigh- _Shippo's right, I guess. We just have to be pa- look they're stirring!" Kagome shouted, relieved that her three hanyou's were awakening. Sango and Shippo gathered around the bed and saw that Kagome was indeed correct.

Inuyasha was the first one to open his eyes, then Keitara, and then Inukira. Yet Sango thought that it was strange that their eyes looked so blank. It was if they were being possessed by some outside force. But that wasn't possible. They didn't have any enemies, people respected Inuyasha and his family, so it couldn't be possession? Right?

Sango shook her head at her ill thoughts. It was probably because of the fever. Or she was hallucinating. She didn't have to get worried over nothing, they had defeated Naraku so the stronger force was gone. All their major worries were also gone so what was this bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomache?

"Finally! Jeez, and I thought they were dying!" Kagome felt that she had to smack her adopted son because of that comment and she did. It was about time she saw through Shippo's acts as he got older. Now she saw why Inuyasha always got so pissed off at the kit. It was hard not too.

"Dont say that Shippo!" Kagome softly repreminded as Shippo caressed his head where he had been smacked. Well, atleast it was like a feather light touch compared to Inuyasha. Now those left a bruise. But he shook the thought out of his head after he shuddered, and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome had also directed her attention at her mate who was acting strange.

Everything soon got quiet as Inuyasha sat up straight, showing no sign of illness. Then the pups sat up. Their eyes were completely blank, unnerving the silent Sango even more. She saw that Kagome and Shippo noticed it as well, and that was why they were so quiet.

That is until Kagome disturbed it.

"Inuyasha...Keitara...Inuki...are you guys feeling better?" There was no response to Kagome's question. They just kept staring at the three with those dead eyes. It was really getting frightening.

But suddenly Inuyasha stood up. Kagome weakly tried to stop him but he had none of it. The older hanyou roughly pushed her on the ground, rousing Shippo and Sango's attention. The two stood infront of Kagome, who was now on the floor glancing up at her mate, in a defense stand.

"What do you think you're doing to Kagome, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. He really felt like it was past times when Inuyasha had done something to hurt Kagome's feelings. It had been his jobs to berate Inuyasha for his acts and make him go mend things Kagome, though it had only worked half of the times.

But the way Inuyasha had pushed Kagome on the floor. It wasn't even gentle. She was only trying to stop him from getting even more ill, but no! He had pushed her on the ground as if he wanted to rend her unconscience!

The hanyou once again didn't reply. He only looked at Shippo as if thinking. Yet thinking about what?

The two infront of him didn't know. But then Inuyasha raised his hand up. He flexed his claws. And he shot it down to swipe at Shippo. The kit was lucky to get out of the way or he would have been cut to pieces.

**_"What the hell is wrong with you!"_**

**_"Inuyasha stop it!" _**Kagome suddenly had the strong urge to sit Inuyasha, but she had taken off the rosary some time ago. She had trusted him enough to not act this way, but what was happening now? What was wrong with him? Did it have to do with how blank his eyes looked?

Kagome then looked towards her pups who were now standing up, their eyes being strangely blank like their father's. It reminded her of the same way Kanna had looked.

Always so unemotional.

Their line of sight caught hers and they suddenly charged at her, their small claws trying to pierce her skin.

"What is going on! Snap out of it!" Her shout was left on deaf ears because none of the three hanyous stopped their attacks. Inuyasha was keeping Sango busy, the demon exterminator having to keep dodging and grabing things to block Inuyasha deadly claws from getting to her. Shippo was hanging around the older hanyou's neck, but that resulted in him getting slammed into the wall and falling unconscience.

**_"SHIPPO!" _**Sango and Kagome yelled simultaneously. But when they weren't looking, Inuyasha rammed Sango into a wall like he had done with Shippo, ending with the same result as the kit. Kagome shared the same fate as her two pups used their united strengths to knock her unconcscience.

The three hanyous looked around the room and saw that their escape route was clear. With one last look towards the three unmoving bodies in the room, Inuyasha turned to his daughters with a blank look.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, just as unemotional as his expression. Keitara and Inukira nodded, and followed the older hanyou out the door and towards their unknown destination. They just let their intincts guide them.

**-XxX-**

About a half hour later, Kagome started to stirr from her dreamless sleep. Her head hurt and she didn't knwo why. But one thought that was stuck in her head was, what had happened?

The raven haired miko opened her eyes and looked around the room to see Sango also open her eyes slowly. The demon exterminator looked like she had been hit pretty hard.

Inuyasha...

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered everything that had happened before she fell unconscience. Inuyasha, her pups, their blank stares, them charging...everything! What was wrong with them? Were they possessed? By whom?

Kagome went over to Sango and Shippo who was also stirring to see if they were all aright. They were hit pretty hard since it was by her mate, and he looked like he had only been holding back just a little.

"Sango? Shippo? Are you two alright?"

The two opened their eyes fully and looked towards Kagome, looking a little confused. Then they looked aroudn the room, and seeing no hanyous, they remembered what had happened.

"Yeah, my head hurts just a little. But enough about us, what abotu Inuyasha and the pups? Where did they go?" Kagome sighed at Sango's question and sat down on her bottom opposed to kneeling infront of Sango and Shippo.

The miko looked lost as she tried to figure out what had happened. Of course the hanyous weren't in their right minds, but what could have triggered such actions? They had to have been possessed.

"I dont now. I dont know anything anymore." Three sighed in unision and looked towards the door leading to the hall that led to the stairs. What ever had happened to the hanyous, they were determined to find out.

But first they had to go visit Rin...

**-XxX-**

Two hodded figures sat in a dimly lit room, staring at a crystal ball infront of them. The crystal ball showed five hanyous and a full demon making their way towards their hide out while under their control. One of the figures smirked evilly, and the crystal ball went blank.

"Well brother, our plan is working. Though, I didn't expect for the dog demons to have children."

"It does not matter. We'll send them to their mothers with a message once they arrive." The other hooded figure replied, standing up and looking at some kind of artifact that was hung up on the wall of their hideout. The other figure also stood and wnt to stand next to his brother.

"What message would that be?"

"Simple. Never to believe that true evil perishes. True evil always finds its way for revenge. And that's our mission. To get revenge on those brothers, once and for all."

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who could they be? Why was Inuyasha so rough? Who knew that pups were that strong? I dont know. I'm sorry that this chappie was so short but something is something! Its just that I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story so I had to meditate on a mountain to find my answer! And I did! So dont worry, I'll update sooner than a year! I promise! JA NE! But first...**_

**-XxX- A Conversation We Never Hope To Hear -XxX-**

**Between Naraku and Sesshoumaru!**

_Sesshoumaru: "So Naraku, how do you like this cup of tea? I made it myself this time!"_

_Naraku: "Oh very much! Its so organic! I must have more!"_

_Sesshoumaru: "You guessed it! Pure ingrediants only because then it'll ruin my silky skin if it weren't. "_

_Naraku: "Amen to that my brother! Now where was I? Oh yes, how do you like my new pelt? I had Kagura hand make it!"_

_Sesshoumaru: "My, its beautiful! In how much would she make me one of those?"_

_Naraku: "Hmmm, she'll leave it in 5, 000 yen, take it or leave it."_

_Sesshoumaru: "I'll take it!"_

_**There you have it! This one wasn't very funny because I dont feel funny today, but I promise next time will be better. NO DONT KILL ME SESSHOUMARU AND NARAKU! **_

**Sesshoumaru: Soriyuuha!**

**Naraku:shoots out tentalcles: **

**Me: NOOOO! GO SAILOR MOON GO:Sailor Moon appears out of no where:**

_**Oh well, I got burned, so review! And if I dont get atleast a total of twenty reviews for the whole three chapters, then forget about another chapter!**_


End file.
